


Вечер перемен

by Sherlocked_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fix-It, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: Шерлок и Джон отмечают мальчишник в одном из баров, когда Холмс вдруг понимает, что теряет свою любовь навсегда, и не справляется с эмоциями. К чему приведет эта неожиданная даже для него самого откровенность детектива?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Вечер перемен

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана по заявке Ольги Бессмертновой о любви и весне в ходе нашего интерактива: https://vk.com/wall-77360282_9175 Погода тому виной или теплый весенний воздух и солнечные лучи, но я вдохновилась этим чувством, когда "любовь реально повсюду", и в результате родился этот рассказ. Да, мне никогда не надоедят вариации на тему мальчишника. Особенно под эту песню Ricky Martin — PRIVET EMOTION.

Это невыносимо.

По-настоящему невыносимо. Вся его жизнь летит ко всем чертям прямо сейчас, а он сидит и, надев привычную для всех маску пренебрежительного снисхождения, изображает радость за друга в этом баре, который пользуется популярностью у мужской части лондонцев для проведения мальчишников и других подобных мероприятий.  
Все ради него.  
Ради друга, который простил ему два года «смерти», друга, которому он обязан большим, чем просто неоднократным спасением жизни.

— Шерлок, — звук собственного имени доносится до него будто издалека, и дело вовсе не в громкой музыке, звучащей из динамиков.

Шерлок не отвечает, все его мысли заняты тем, что он не сказал и уже не скажет этому человеку самое главное, а все остальное не имеет значения. Его мысли путаются, что случается с ним крайне редко. Он понимает, что не привык к алкоголю, и тот понемногу начал коварно затуманивать его разум, выпуская из потаенных уголков чертогов самые опасные и сокровенные мысли.

— Все нормально? — Джон смотрит на него озадаченно и немного щурится от софитов, лучи которых то и дело скользят по его лицу. Он на мгновение бросает взгляд на кружку пива с остатками напитка на дне, очевидно, решая, стоит ли заказать еще, но потом вновь переводит взгляд на друга. — Ты как-то странно выглядишь. Этот твой пристальный взгляд…

Джон же почти безмятежен, уже немного опьянел, но все еще держит себя в руках и контролирует ситуацию, продолжает сканировать его Шерлок.

— Шерлок, все хорошо? — повторяет вопрос Джон, и Холмс вдруг понимает, что в какой-то момент окончательно заблудился в своих мыслях, и Джон это заметил.

— Нет! — вопреки тому, что действительно собирался ответить положительно, выпаливает Шерлок, прямо глядя в синие глаза и ощущая внезапно нахлынувший адреналин, как во время самых азартных погонь за преступниками.

— В чем дело? — посерьезнел Джон.

Шерлок снова молчит, понимая, что он почти прокололся. Что с ним такое, в самом деле? Он продержался все эти месяцы со дня его помолвки, осталось пережить всего один день и…

Что потом? Снова кокаин, опасные гонки за преступниками и медленное самоуничтожение, сродни отсроченному самоубийству, снимая с себя любую ответственность?

Плевать. Нет. Он не готов рискнуть всем тем значимым, что только есть в его жизни. Это Джон. Их дружба. Он нужен, необходим ему как воздух, он не может снова потерять его, сказав эту ненужную правду. Он просто не выдержит последствий, которые неминуемо последуют.  
Да и что он может сказать Джону? Почему быть простым человеком так сложно? Как живут все эти люди со своими сантиментами? Джон не единожды напоминал, подчеркивал, злился, кричал, что его интересуют одни девушки. Только они. Каждый раз, когда кто-то из окружения предполагал в шутку или всерьез отношения между детективом и блогером вслух, он весь ощетинивался и яростно отрицал эту возможность, вонзая ему в сердце невидимые иголки.

Да, это началось не с самого начала, но уже в первый вечер он знал, что встретил особенного человека, а привычная отстраненность и обособленность от сантиментов не позволили разглядеть в себе зарождающееся чувство. Даже смешно становится от того, как самый прозорливый в мире детектив не смог вовремя разобраться в себе и попытаться… хотя бы попытаться, пока еще не было слишком поздно, пока еще не упустил все шансы, пока еще у Уотсона не было невесты и назначенного дня свадьбы. Пока он мог верить в возможность чуда и не ощущать себя при этом подонком. Джон любит Мэри. Нужно просто принять это, смириться и отпустить. И просто…

Весна наступила неожиданно и мучительно скоро. Холмс уже успел всей душой возненавидеть наступивший май.

— Шерлок! — теперь Джон по-настоящему беспокоится. — Не молчи, ты меня пугаешь. Что такое? Тебе нехорошо? Может, пойдем на улицу?

Шерлок только резко мотнул головой и встал. Он едва не утратил над собой контроль. Нужно поскорее оказаться в одиночестве, не видеть перед собой эти глаза и губы, которые так хочется поцеловать, эти волосы, по которым так хочется провести пальцами, и этих нежных рук, которые заботливо обрабатывали не одну полученную в приключениях рану, и в объятьях которых оказаться кажется самой недосягаемой мечтой. На окраине сознания мелькает противная мысль, что в его возрасте это просто смешно.  
Холмс делает несколько шагов по направлению к выходу, почти не разбирая дороги, когда Джон, вскочивший со своего места, проворно хватает его за руку.

— Да что происходит?

— Ничего, — Шерлок отмахивается, несколько резче, чем хотел, вырывая свою руку и продолжая идти вперед.

Едва оказавшись на улице, он останавливается, глубоко вдыхая еще пока сырой ночной воздух. Это недопустимо. Что случилось с его талантом контролировать свои сердце и чувства? Так нельзя. Нужно его отпустить, он имеет право на собственную жизнь без того хаоса, который он, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, привнес в нее своим появлением.

Отпустить.

Шерлок оглядывается на вход, повторяя это слово раз за разом в своей голове. У здания по-прежнему стоит охранник, мимо которого он пронесся минутой раньше. Холмс горько усмехается и направляется вниз по улице, закуривая сигарету. Ему удается это с третьего раза, поскольку назойливый ветер не оставлял попыток потушить ее, невзирая на усилия турбо-зажигалки.

«Джон был бы недоволен», — проносится шальная мысль в голове. — «Он ненавидит запах сигаретного дыма». Губ Шерлока вновь касается грустная улыбка: его должно перестать волновать, что подумает или скажет Джон Уотсон, ведь очень скоро его больше не будет рядом.

Шерлок медленно выдыхает дым после второй затяжки, когда слышит быстро приближающиеся шаги. Он оборачивается в тот момент, когда Джон уже догоняет его и вырывает сигарету у него изо рта.

— Да что нашло на тебя? — шипит он, давя остатки с таким трудом прикуренной сигареты под подошвой ботинка.

— Ничего особенного, — признается Шерлок.

— Осенило о каком-то из нераскрытых дел? — уже спокойнее уточняет Уотсон, впрочем, не сводя с друга подозрительного взгляда.

Холмс отводит глаза, поджав губы. Он оказался близок к провалу как никогда. Его защита дала самый колоссальный в его жизни сбой.

— Да. Прошу, дай мне сейчас уйти и не ходи за мной. Я должен…

— Нет, пока ты не объяснишь, что произошло, — упрямству Джона можно позавидовать.

Шерлок невесело усмехается, делает пару шагов от Джона, достает еще одну сигарету, но, чувствуя, как Джон буквально прожигает в его спине дыру гневным взглядом, убирает ее обратно в пачку, вновь поворачивается к нему и тихо говорит, не глядя на него:

— Я гей, Джон.

Повисли, кажется, самые долгие несколько секунд в его жизни, пока Джон пребывал в немом удивлении, глядя на него странным взглядом.

— Эм… и что? — наконец, сделав глубокий вдох, заговаривает он, сцепляя руки за спиной.

Шерлок абсолютно сбит с толку. Он ожидал любой реакции, но не такой. Это выводит его из себя.

— «И что?» — Шерлок машинально вновь достает сигарету, не заботясь о гневе друга, закуривает, прикрывая огонь от разгулявшегося ветра. — Ты издеваешься?! — шипит он. — Я гей! А ты завтра женишься, поэтому я не могу тебя видеть! — выпаливает он на одном дыхании, понимая, насколько абсурдно все это звучит, но остановиться уже не может. — Не потому что я не хочу. Я НЕ МОГУ.

— Шерлок…

Холмс отворачивается, делая следующую затяжку. Он знает, что сейчас Джон в очередной раз объявит о своей, конечно же, традиционной сексуальной ориентации, после чего больше не пожелает иметь с ним ничего общего.

— Послушай, — Джон начинает говорить спокойно, даже вкрадчиво, — расскажи мне…

— Не задавай вопросы, на которые на самом деле не хочешь получить ответы, — злится Шерлок.

— А если хочу?! — тон Джона как-то незаметно меняется, что вынуждает Шерлока обернуться к нему. — Или ты решил, что как обычно знаешь все лучше всех?!

— Не хочешь, Джон. У меня были годы, чтобы в этом убедиться.

Шерлок неопределенно взмахивает рукой и проходит мимо Джона в направлении, противоположном тому, куда собирался направиться изначально. С грустью он отмечает отсутствие шагов следом. Остается только поздравить себя с потерей единственного любимого им человека во всем мире, пусть он и мог рассчитывать только на дружбу. А теперь лишился и этого. Безоговорочный. Проигрыш.

Он успевает пройти не больше десяти шагов, когда Джон вновь нагоняет его.

— Подожди!

— Что еще ты хочешь услышать? — почти кричит Холмс. — Решил поиздеваться? Наговорить этой чуши про то, что все пройдет, нужно лишь время? Не трудись, этим бредом меня может напичкать до отвала и миссис Хадсон. Что это все неправильно и у тебя есть невеста? Или хочешь поклясться, что женитьба не скажется на нашей «дружбе»? Все это иллюзии обывателя, не обремененного…

Договорить Шерлоку не удается, поскольку кулак Джона смачно впечатывается в его челюсть. Вылетевшая из тонких пальцев сигарета скрывается в траве и гаснет.

— Вы предсказуемы, доктор Уотсон, — тихо выдыхает Шерлок, утирая кровь с разбитой губы.

Шерлок не успевает опомниться, как Джон резко прижимает его к стене здания и целует жестко, напористо, крепко сжимая его плечи и лишая малейшей возможности вырваться, если бы Холмсу могло прийти это в голову. А в его голове происходит натуральный системный сбой, потому что это не может случиться с ним, это невозможно, Джон не может его целовать. Не может хотеть его целовать.  
Но поцелуй продолжается, он агрессивный и требовательный, так что Шерлоку с его опытом остается лишь демонстрировать свою полную некомпетентность в этом нехитром деле.

— Ненавижу тебя. Столько лет… — хрипло выдыхает Джон, отстраняясь, но не глядя на него: прикрыв глаза, он утыкается лбом ему в плечо.

— Джон, — Шерлок пребывает в полнейшем шоке: неужели он ошибся и все понял неправильно? — Постой… что ты…

— Гребанный идиот, — Джон поднимает голову и прижимается своим лбом к его, спускаясь руками с его плеч ниже к ладоням, превращая хватку в невесомое прикосновение. — Я был влюблен в тебя долгие годы, ты в упор этого не замечал. А теперь, накануне моей свадьбы, ты решил, что самое время открыть карты?!

Вспыхнувший было огонек надежды в глазах Шерлока тут же гаснет, не успев разгореться. Он отстраняется и решительно смотрит Джону в глаза.

— Нет, я не решил. Ты никогда бы этого не узнал. Я просто позволил себе расслабиться, что обернулось большой ошибкой. Я никогда бы не поступил так с тобой. И я…

— Ты делал вещи и похуже, — перебивает его Джон, нервно проводя ладонью по своим волосам.

— Я… Я приношу свои извинения, Джон. Просто постарайся забыть все, что я сказал, и позволь мне уйти. И еще… — Холмс тяжело вздохнул, — понимаю, что вряд ли это еще когда-нибудь произойдет, но, на всякий случай, если вдруг я тебе понадоблюсь, ты знаешь, где меня искать.

— И это все, черт возьми, что ты можешь сказать?! — повышает Джон голос. Он выглядит разгневанным, и Шерлока снова сбивает это с толку.

— Коммуникация никогда не была моей сильной стороной, но ты ясно дал понять, что мое признание опоздало на несколько лет. Поэтому просто давай забудем то, что случилось, — он знает, не забудет ни мгновение этого поцелуя. — На днях ты женишься и…

— Нет, Шерлок. Теперь — нет. Я, конечно, буду последним мерзавцем по отношению к Мэри, она уж точно не виновата в наших с тобой сложных взаимоотношениях, но я не могу. Я привык душить в себе эти чувства, будучи уверенным в том, что ты никогда на них не ответишь, что тебе все эти «сантименты» неинтересны, и я поверил в это, когда считал тебя мертвым. Раз ты смог поступить со мной так, значит, действительно, ни одного шанса у меня не было, думал я. А потом, осенью, спустя два года, ты вернулся, черт возьми, все это время вел себя странно, и только сейчас я понял, почему. Боже, — тяжело вздыхает Джон и продолжает: — Это она вытащила меня из того дерьма, в которое ты превратил мою жизнь своим планом по избавлению от сети Мориарти. Она абсолютно не заслуживает того, что я собираюсь сделать. Но я не могу жениться, зная, что никогда не смогу сделать ее счастливой. Если еще час назад я в это верил, то сейчас — нет. И да, ты был прав: коммуникация — не твоя сильная сторона. Ты сделал неверный вывод.

— Ты… — Шерлок вдруг чувствует, что начинает немного задыхаться. — Ты сказал, что был «влюблен долгие годы», следовательно, это более неактуально.

— Актуально, придурок! Поэтому я и был сейчас так зол! Столько лет прикидываться социопатом, чтобы огорошить меня перед самой свадьбой! И да, если ты сейчас вспомнишь, как я отрицал возможность наших отношений, я напомню тебе, как ты отшил меня в ресторане Анджело на второй день после нашего знакомства! Мне ничего другого не оставалось, чтобы сохранить достоинство.

— Джон… ты говоришь серьезно?

— Какой же ты кретин, — улыбается Джон и вместо ответа обхватывает его за шею и тянет на себя, вновь впиваясь в заветные губы.

На Шерлока, наконец, сваливается полное понимание происходящего, он складывает всю картину воедино, перед глазами проносятся сотни, если не тысячи двусмысленных ситуаций из их прошлой жизни, когда он мог бы расценить отношение Джона к себе как не просто дружеское, если бы просто позволил себе это. Он понимает причины гнева Джона как в вечер помолвки, к счастью, очевидно, уже недействительной, так и этим вечером.  
Оказавшаяся такой реальной взаимность Джона пьянит его больше выпитого этим вечером, и он наконец верит. Верит в то, что Джон тоже… любит его?

Он несмело приподнимает руки и обнимает его, прижимая к себе, физически ощущая, как с его сердца свалился огромный камень. И вновь чувствует желание жить, дышать и никогда не прекращать целовать Джона.

Однако тот сам отстраняется, коротко смотрит ему в глаза и смеется.

— Знаешь, на самом деле, я сразу бросился за тобой, как только ты вылетел на улицу, ничего не объяснив. Но официант почему-то потребовал оплатить счет, представляешь?

Джон начинает весело и почти беззаботно смеяться, и Шерлок с легкостью следует его примеру. Их смех звучит легко и почти глупо, учитывая повод, но почти так же, как в тот вечер, когда они гонялись за маньяком-таксистом после ужина у Анджело. Тогда они только встретили друг друга и спустя сутки уже стали единым целым, просто понадобилось время, чтобы это признать.

Потом, спустя время, они еще не раз вспомнят этот судьбоносный для них вечер, изменивший всю их жизнь. Будут смеяться над тем, как ввалились на Бейкер-стрит, едва не опрокинув подставку для зонтов, как, дважды споткнувшись, добрались до квартиры, как Джон тащил Шерлока в сторону спальни, на ходу стягивая с него пальто и шарф, как позволил ему проделать то же самое с его курткой, поражаясь, как скоро тот освоил науку поцелуев.

— Я не верю, — выдыхает Шерлок, как только Джон опрокидывает его на кровать и нависает сверху, оставляя легкие, но настойчивые поцелуи на белоснежной шее.

— И я. Но это мы, здесь, такие, какие есть, без масок и лжи. Боже, наконец-то, — он принимается за пуговицы на белой рубашке, ненавидя их за количество.

— Да, мы, — руки Шерлока путешествуют по спине Джона, чувствует себя в его объятьях, ощущает каждое прикосновение его губ и вспоминает, как меньше часа назад считал, что этому не суждено сбыться.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Джон нехотя отрывается от поцелуев, справившись с пуговицами и проведя по торсу Шерлока руками, вызвав еле ощутимую дрожь в его теле.

— Тебя. Только тебя, Джон. Всегда.

— Тебя же никогда не интересовали такие вещи.

— Интересуют. С некоторых пор, — задыхаясь, уточняет Шерлок, с каждой секундой теряя возможность формулировать внятные мысли, поскольку рука Джона только что переместилась на его пах. Мельком он думает о том, что был несправедлив к весне: она подарила ему самый драгоценный подарок в этой жизни.

Несмотря на уверенный тон, Джон ощущает, как сильно бьется пульс почти любовника и стучит взволнованное сердце. Он решает, что у них будет еще масса времени воплотить в реальность желание каждого из них, и у него лично их скопилось за годы предостаточно. А пока страсть уступила место нежности, ласковым объятьям, тихим признаниям и, наконец, полному спокойствия и тихого счастья дыханию. Кажется, ничто больше не в силах помешать этим двум людям, так долго искавшим дорогу друг к другу.

Но если бы они только знали, на что способны брошенные невесты.


End file.
